Pytervia
The Planet of Pytervia is a Forge World controlled by the Adeptus Mechanicus. It is unknown when the world was originally settled, as no records remain from that time. However, it is known that the World war rediscovered sometime during the Great Crusade, abandoned and empty, but fully functioning, albeit offline. An envoy was dispatched from Mars by the then Mechanicum, ever since; the world has stood strong and proud - A testament to the Machine God's will. The World's surface has mostly been covered in massive Manufactorums, what little of the Planet's original landscape are gigantic mountainous regions, overshadowing even the largest of the World's Manufactorums. As well as these mountainous regions, a single ocean remains; comprising over 7% of the World's surface. A large portion of the World's surface has been rendered inhospitable, due to a thick toxic smog covering these regions. History What is known of the World's history is that it was founded by an Arch-Magos of the Mechanicum, Damos Tyq'el, the leader of the Martian envoy dispatched to the Planet upon it's discovery by the Expedition Fleets. Upon arrival, the envoy, consisting of many tech-priests and servitors spent months bringing the world's systems online. When the massive Manufactorums were online and working, the planet required a workforce; as such, civilians, mainly consisting of volunteers, from the nearby planets of the system were transferred to the Forge World to produce the weapons and equipment the Imperium needed to reclaim the galaxy. The world would be thrown into a sudden and violent conflict, albeit small and short; during a routine surveying of the unexplored depths of the planet's vaults, a survey team of Adepts and a Skitarii escort would discover a gigantic previously undiscovered chamber, upon entering the chamber - some sort of security mechanism was activated automatically, and as such; hundreds of metallic figured emerged from the darkness; awakened and very much hostile. Following this awakening, the survey team was slaughtered to a man. This incursion was quickly put down by the World's legions of Skitarii, however, the subsequent study of these metallic constructs had led to a deep interest within the otherwise un-orthodox variations of technology, xenos and human alike, that remains to this day. For years, the world lived in relative peace - this was not to last, however, as the conflict known as the Horus Heresy sparked a catastrophic civil war within the Mechanicum forces on the world. The rebels, lead by the traitorous Arch-Magos Lithan Aythis began a bloody civil war. The war would last years, both loyalists and traitors suffered greatly; when it appeared that the Loyalists were gaining the upper hand, the traitors used their last resort. In-order to deny the Loyalists, and by extension, the Imperium the Forge World's manufacturing capabilities, the traitors sabotaged a number of large waste-facilities. This dealt a horrible blow to the Loyalists, covering a portion of the World's surface in a thick toxic smog, killing anyone and everyone unlucky enough to be in the region. This has had lasting effects on the Planet, leaving these regions uninhabited even in the 41st Millennium. Fortunately, despite the efforts of the rebels, the Loyalist forces prevailed; battered and bruised; but victorious regardless. Unfortunately, however; the catastrophic damage done to the World's manufactorums during the conflict effectively knocked the Forge World out of the Heresy; being unable to produce any meaningful amounts of equipment and weaponry for years to come. The world would recover, and over the years has restored its production capabilities to around it's full potential. Geography and Infrastructure The World of Pytervia is a relatively barren one, the majority of the world being covered in huge Manufactorums. What little remains of the natural landscape are gigantic mountainous regions, standing taller than even the largest Manufactorum on the world. The masses of Civilians required to man the Manufactorums themselves are either housed underneath the Planet's surface; in the massive subterranean vaults of the world, or, for the considerably more high profile, in massive Habitation Blocks above the surface. Living above ground is a privilege in this World's society, and only those who have earned the right receive it. The world itself is still rich in minerals, with mining operations scouring the planet's surface. The most mineral rich area is the very same area that was afflicted with the toxic smog, making excavation very dangerous, and meaning environmental-protection is required. Culture and Politics The overall governance of Pytervia falls to the Adeptus Mechanicus, with the Cult Mechanicus and Imperial Creed functioning as the de-facto state religions of the world. The world conforms to the mainstay laws and jurisdictions of the Imperium, however it is the job of the Lord Fabricator to handle local issues such as taxes. Despite their beliefs being routed in the Imperial Creed and Cult Mechanicus, the Adepts of the Mechanicus stationed on the Forge World appear to hold a certain reverence for Xenos technology. This is not widely known outside the ranks of the World's Adepts, and as far as the rest of the Imperium is concerned, their beliefs are typical of the Cult Mechanicus. Every Citizen of the world, when born, is indoctrinated into both the Imperial Creed and the Cult Mechanicus. Ensuring that each Citizen holds a firm belief that they are exercising the Omnissiah's will by completing their work quotas. Production Capabilities and Output Due to the immense size of the planet and it's manufactorums, the production output of the world is massive; being listed as II-Extremis. It is able to manufacture and produce enough standard wargear to outfit countless Astra Militarum regiments, and is able to produce much more specialized equipment that is not standard to most Forge Worlds. Additionally, it is capable of producing the standard STC pattern for practically any vehicle, with multiple specialist patterns also available. The world, on average; is able to produce millions of vehicles per year, often being a huge supplier to the system's local Astra Militarum regiments and Planetary Defense Forces. A large amount of the materials used in the production of equipment is from the planet's mineral-rich mines, meaning that the world is practically always capable of some level of production - even if separated from the rest of the Imperium. Military Forces The Forge World's military forces consist of a variety of forces, although the main bulk of it consists of multiple Large Skitarii Legions, with support from their own Titan Legion. Skitarii Legions - ' The World controls a plethora of Skitarii Legions for it's own defensive and offensive purposes, they are well-equipped and well armed. The Forge World is thought to control over 1000 Skitarii Legions, ensuring that they are well equipped to deal with any threat. Each Legion consists of around 15,000 Skitarii each; The organization of a Legion can be followed below: *'15 Macroclades - 'Each Legion consists of 15 full Macroclades. *'10 Cohorts - 'Each Macroclade is split into 10 Cohorts, averaging 1,500 Skitarii each. *'5 Maniples - 'The Cohorts are then divided into 5 Maniples, consisting of 300 Skitarii each. Each Maniple may be further split into squads, typically consisting of 5 to 10 individuals within each squad. '''Titan Legion Deus Interfectorem - ' The Mighty God-Machines of the Adeptus Titanicus are the will of the Omnissiah made manifest. The Forge World maintains it's very own Titan Legion for both offensive and defensive capabilities, the Legion itself is deployed sparingly. *'''Two Imperator-Class Titans *'Six Warlord-Class Titans' *'Nine Reaver-Class Battle Titans' *'Fourteen Warhound-Class Scout Titans' Questor House Victaeus - ' A proud and noble Knightly house, they have existed on Pytervia since the days of the Envoy; they align themselves with the World and offer their services to defend it. Members of the House are known to be proud and honorable, often participating in honor-duels with each other to elevate their status. The House is a dedicated follower of the Cult Mechanicus as well as the Imperial Creed, much like the rest of the Planet. The House was almost completely wiped out during the Civil War, as the majority of their forces were deployed to the same area of the planet that would fall victim to sabotage. It would take many years for them to recover, and they are still at less than half of their previous strength due to continuous losses during engagements. Currently, the House is made up of: *'12 Knight Castellans *'8 Knight Porphyrions' *'28 Knight Paladins' *'28 Knight Errants' *'46 Armiger Warglaives' *'46 Armiger Helverins' STC Patterns unique to Pytervia The World of Pytervia is home to multiple unique STC patterns: *'Pytervia-Pattern Lasgun - ' The Pytervia-Pattern Lasgun is a relatively standard pattern of lasgun, the main difference between it and a standard M35 M-Galaxy Lasgun is that it features an underslung shotgun, allowing for much greater usage in close quarters. The Lasgun also features multiple power-settings, which aid it in the penetration of armor. *'Leman Russ Las-Punisher - ' The Leman Russ Las-Punisher shares many traits with it's cousin, the Leman Russ Punisher; except the gatling gun has been replaced with a plethora of multi-lasers around the barrel. This change of armament allows for increased armor penetration and accuracy, as well as; due to the lack-of-need to store physical ammunition, the inside of the vehicle is considerably less claustrophobic and packed. *'Pytervia-Pattern Plasma Cannon - ' The Pytervia-Pattern Plasma Cannon is known to be considerably less dangerous than the standard pattern. It features much more efficient cooling vents, and is more accurate than it's standard counterpart. Personnel of Note Lord Fabricator Pyros Mej'al: The current Lord Fabricator of the Forge World, is effectively the de-facto head of state for the entire Planet. Originally beginning as a humble Adept working in the Primaris Forge, he made his way up the ranks; eventually reaching his position. Little of his original body remains, being replaced with many cybernetics to increase his work capacity. It is known that he has been the Lord Fabricator for the past 2,000 years. Arch-Magos Elius Rhajak:'Arch-Magos Elius Rhajak is renowned for his administration abilities. He effectively assists the Lord Fabricator with the overall management of every forge on the world, a monumental task - and he does it efficiently. '''P.BA-465:'A Castellax-class Battle Automata, dubbed P.BA-465, meaning Pytervia-Battle-Automata, unit 465. Acts as the active-bodyguard of Lord Fabricator Pyros Mej'al. The Automata is commonly deployed alongside Skitarii forces when not required to actively guard the Lord Fabricator himself. '''Forges and Data-Vaults Etmos-Site Forge: The Etmos-Site Forge is a large forge, found just near the border of the toxic-zone. This Forge is responsible for the production of a vast quantity of void-shields and weaponry. It is one of the largest Forges on the world, and is of high value. Nearly 1/4 of the World's population are assigned to this Forge at any time. Detricos-Site Forge: The Detricos-Site Forge is large, although not quite the same size as the Etmos-Site. It is typically responsible for general-purpose production, mass producing anything that the Imperium may require do wage war; ranging from Lasguns to almost every type of standard vehicle. Primaris-Site Forge: Little is known about the Primaris-Site Forge, for it is a heavily restricted area. It is thought that the site is used for the study and re-purposing of Xenos technology, or even the production of new Titans. Although no proof exists of such activities. The Forge is located underground, and only the most loyal and dedicated of the Forge World's Adepts are ever granted access to this mysterious site. Secundus-Site Data-Vault: The Secundus-Site Data-Vault is the location in which the Forge World's unique STC Templates are stored, it is heavily guarded by Skitarii Legion upon Skitarii Legion; ensuring that the STC Templates are safe and secure. Category:Adeptus Mechanicus Category:Forge Worlds Category:Imperial Planets Category:Imperium Category:Planets